Eeji In The Dream
by CharlotteD
Summary: "Ở nơi mênh mông bình yên này, tôi gặp được em." G27, nonSA, RR


**Title: **"Eeji" in the Dream

**Author: **Charlotte

**Status: **Oneshot, Complete

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **Ở nơi mênh mông bình yên này, tôi gặp được em.

**Disclaimer: **Nếu họ thuộc về tôi, cái fic này sẽ không bao giờ xuất hiện cả. Thậm chí cả cái tựa lẫn lời bài hát trong fic cũng không phải của tôi nữa là.

**Warning: **AU, Giotto's POV

**Characters:** Giotto và Tsuna

**A/N:** Tôi tình cờ được xem một video về một cậu bé Hulunbeier - Nội Mông Cổ tham gia cuộc thi China's GotTalent, tôi xúc động, tôi khóc; và cái fic này ra đời. Lấy cảm hứng từ bài hát "Eeji" in the Dream của cậu bé ấy.

XXX

"**Eeji" in the Dream**

– _Hulunbeier, Đồng Cỏ Lớn._

Cánh đồng trải dài ra xanh mướt, mênh mông tầm mắt đến vô tận; thi thoảng một vài khóm hoa dại đủ màu xinh xắn rải rác trong những bụi cỏ cao. Bầu trời cao vời vợi, xanh mượt mà, và không một gợn mây. Chỉ có gió nhẹ khẽ khàng cất tiếng hát, âm thanh nghe trong trẻo tựa như tiếng sáo chăn cừu của người du mục. Chàng trai trẻ hít vào thật sâu không khí ngọt lịm của mùa hè hoang dại vùng thảo nguyên; anh khẽ mỉm cười. Anh cảm thấy thật bình yên, đơn giản chỉ đứng ngay tại đây, vào lúc này, để nắng chiều dịu dàng ôm lấy cả sự hiện hữu của mình trong vòng tay ấm áp. Đôi khi để cho đầu óc được nghỉ ngơi, ngừng suy nghĩ đến những rắc rối đời thường cũng tốt…

"_Hãy nhân d__ị__p này mà thư giãn"_ – cánh tay phải của anh đã chân thành khuyên nhủ ngay trước khi anh xuất phát – _"và b__ả__o tr__ọ__ng nhé, boss". _Đôi mắt đỏ ân cần vụt qua trong tâm trí anh khi anh nhớ đến những lời ấy. Chàng trai tóc vàng lắc đầu. Cho dù đây _có_ là lần đầu tiên anh ra ngoài một mình đi nữa, cậu ta, người bạn thân nhất của anh, cũng không cần phải lo lắng như vậy. Hơn ai hết cậu ấy phải biết thừa khả năng của anh: một người không thể bị đánh bại trong bất kì hoàn cảnh nào.

…Chỉ là, có đôi khi khả năng tự lập của anh lại là một câu hỏi cần phải được xem xét thật thận trọng.

Đó cũng là lí do mà anh đang đứng đây, vào lúc này, trông có vẻ cực kì thư giãn và tận hưởng thiên nhiên thuần khiết gì gì đó suốt hơn hai giờ rồi.

Vì, có vẻ như anh đã lạc đường.

Người tóc vàng thở dài, ngồi phịch xuống nền cỏ mát rượi, một nụ cười mỉa mai vẽ nên trên gương mặt thanh tú. Nếu _b__ọ__n h__ọ_ mà có mặt ở đây vào lúc này, hẳn sẽ cười vào mặt anh cho xem. Dù sao thì họ đã hết lời, ý anh là _theo m__ọ__i cá__ch có th__ể_, để ngăn cản anh theo đuổi phi vụ này. Họ đã cho rằng, chính lòng vị tha có phần hơi thái quá và sự ngang bướng không ai bì kịp của anh là kẻ chủ mưu trong cái ý định điên rồ này, và do đó hoàn toàn không phải là quyết định sáng suốt mà anh – vị chủ nhân đương nhiệm của chiếc ghế lãnh đạo Tập Đoàn Vongola – nên đưa ra. Nhưng anh vẫn cứ làm theo ý mình, theo những gì anh cho là đúng, trước giờ anh vẫn luôn như vậy.

Đi thăm một người ruột thịt thì có gì là sai? Dù cho đó có là _nh__ữ__ng k__ẻ__ b__ị__ ru__ồ__ng b__ỏ_ thì đã sao! Đó không phải lỗi của họ. Không phải lỗi của ai cả. Có trách thì trách cái xã hội quá nhỏ nhen này thôi. Mà dẫu có ai phải chịu trách nhiệm về tất cả chuyện này…thì đó hẳn phải là anh, chính sự tồn tại của anh.

_Vì đã có anh, ông __ấ__y ph__ả__i t__ừ __b__ỏ__ ngư__ờ__i ph__ụ__ n__ữ__ mà mình yêu thương. Vì đã có anh, đ__ứ__a bé __ấ__y s__ẽ__ mãi mãi không đư__ợ__c công nh__ậ__n. _– Đó đã luôn là Luật bất thành văn của Nhà Vongola.

"Ano…anh không sao chứ?" Một giọng nói rụt rè vang lên, một cách hiệu quả lôi kéo sự chú ý của anh về với thực tại. "Anh cứ thờ thẫn ngồi bất động cả buổi rồi đấy…" giọng nói nhỏ dần rồi im lặng.

Một cách nhanh chóng, anh đưa mắt nhìn lên. Đập vào mắt anh là một bức tranh kì lạ. Một cậu bé, độ chừng mười hai, mười ba tuổi, bẽn lẽn nép mình sát vào một chú cừu non, đôi mắt cậu tròn xoe mở to vẻ e ngại. Cậu khoác trên người trang phục khá kì lạ. Một chiếc áo choàng dài chấm gối màu xanh nhạt được thắt lại ở hông bằng một đai lưng có hoa văn ngộ nghĩnh; ống tay áo dài được săn lên ở cổ tay; cổ áo cao có khuy gài bằng đá, và thêm một hàng khuy kéo dài bên vai phải. Đôi ủng da cậu bé đang mang cũng rất đáng chú ý với mũi giày nhọn uốn cong lên. Anh nhìn cậu bé hết một lượt từ trên xuống, rồi lại lướt đôi mắt một lần nữa từ dưới lên, để rồi cuối cùng dừng lại ở gương mặt cậu. Cậu bé lùi một bước trước cái nhìn như xuyên thấu của người lạ mặt, gần như biến mất sau đám lông của người bạn đồng hành.

…_Đây rồi!_

"Anh…từ nơi khác đến ạ?" Cậu bé chăn cừu thử lại bằng một giọng lí nhí, có lẽ cảm thấy khó chịu khi bị nhìn chằm chằm như vậy.

Không rời mắt khỏi cậu bé kì lạ, người thanh niên trả lời một cách máy móc, "Giotto."

"Sao cơ?" Cậu tò mò hỏi lại, đầu hơi nghiêng sang phải.

"Tên tôi là Giotto, Tsunayoshi." Anh trả lời với một giọng lạnh băng, đôi mắt xanh lạnh lùng xoáy sâu vào cặp mắt nâu ngây thơ đang bị vây hãm bởi sự ngạc nhiên và ngờ vực. Anh quan sát cậu bé mở miệng ra như muốn nói gì, song những lời nói ấy không bao giờ được nghe thấy. Rồi cậu bé run rẩy lùi dần ra phía sau, bàn tay nhỏ nhắn nắm chặt vào lông của con cừu. Anh nhanh chóng chồm người tới trước, chụp vội tay cậu bé lại;

Và rồi không hề báo trước, anh phì cười.

"Xin lỗi, anh đùa tí ấy mà. Anh chỉ muốn thử cư xử đúng như _b__ọ__n h__ọ_ mong đợi mà thôi." Anh nói, vừa cười khúc khích. "Anh đã tìm em lâu lắm rồi đấy, nhóc."

"Anh biết em ạ?" Cậu bé hỏi gặng một cách thận trọng, sự hoang mang vẫn lẩn lút trong từng âm tiết phát ra.

"Ừ, sao lại không nhỉ?" Tuy câu trả lời nghe như thể chuyện tất nhiên, nhưng anh lại nháy mắt một cách tinh quái với cậu bé, "Có lẽ em không nhớ, nhưng chúng ta đã từng gặp nhau rồi cơ, hồi em còn bé ấy." Giotto kéo Tsuna lại gần, mặc cho những phản kháng yếu ớt nơi cậu bé. Anh ra hiệu cho cậu ngồi xuống cạnh mình. Cậu miễn cưỡng vâng lời.

"Anh không ngờ người phụ nữ ấy lại chọn vùng đất xa xôi này, Tsunayoshi. Anh đã mất bao công sức tìm kiếm bấy lâu," – anh khẽ vuốt tóc cậu, mái tóc phản lại mọi qui luật của trọng lực tự nhiên vẫn được di truyền từ thế hệ này sang thế hệ khác trong dòng họ – "Anh xin lỗi anh đến trễ rồi." Anh nhìn cậu ấm áp, một nụ cười buồn thoáng vụt qua trên gương mặt thanh tú.

Tsuna ngơ ngác nhìn người lạ mặt tên Giotto. Cậu không hiểu lắm những gì anh nói. Cậu cũng không chắc liệu mình có nên tin những lời này không. Nhưng…cậu vẫn cảm thấy, ở con người này có gì đó…thân quen? Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu, rồi thật nhẹ nhàng, nở một nụ cười.

"_Không bao gi__ờ__ là tr__ễ__ c__ả_ – Mẹ thường hay nói vậy. Vì thế, anh đừng xin lỗi nữa nhé?" Nói đoạn, Tsuna bật đứng dậy, rồi chìa tay ra cho Giotto, miệng cậu cười toe. "Sắp tối rồi, ở ngoài này sẽ lạnh lắm. Đi với em chứ?"

Giotto dễ dàng nắm lấy tay cậu bé và đi theo.

XXX

"Nhà em đây rồi." Tsuna nói chắc nịch, hai tay khoanh trước ngực tỏ vẻ rất tự hào.

Cả hai đã đi một đoạn khá xa. Giotto đã cùng với Tsuna đưa 'chú cừu non đi lạc' trở về với bầy; rồi lại đánh tiếp một vòng để về được đây. Anh không khỏi thắc mắc, một cậu bé mỏng manh thế này làm sao lại có thể quản nổi cả một đàn gia súc khổng lồ đến vậy.

Giotto dừng bước, không hề che giấu sự ngạc nhiên trước căn "nhà" quá đỗi đặc biệt. "Em…sống trong lều à?" Anh hỏi nửa đùa nửa thật.

"Vâng. Ai mà chẳng vậy?" Không bị ảnh hưởng, Tsuna ngây thơ hỏi lại.

Giotto nhướng một chân mày nhưng không nói gì thêm. Anh ngoan ngoãn theo cậu vào "nhà" và dành thời gian xem xét một cách nghiêm túc nơi mình sắp tá túc đêm nay: Một cái lều tròn, mặc dù bên ngoài được phủ bởi một lớp vải màu trắng, song bên trong lại được lót một thứ chất liệu giống như da thú với hoa văn đẹp mắt. Cả túp lều nhỏ được chống đỡ nhờ hai cột trụ cách nhau chừng một mét nối liền với một bộ khung. Đồ đạc không có gì nhiều. Nằm ngay giữa nhà là một bàn nhỏ với bếp lò có gắn ống khói vươn thẳng ra ngoài, một ấm nước với mấy cái ly không đồng bộ, và một đĩa thức ăn đã vơi mất một nửa. Một góc nhà đặt hai cái rương nhỏ, bên cạnh đó là chăn nệm được xếp gọn gàng và cuộn lại thật ngăn nắp.

"Anh cứ tự nhiên nhé." Tsuna tuyên bố, vừa lục lọi cái rương to hơn, lôi ra một túi da và một túi tròn được buộc cẩn thận với một cái gút hoa phức tạp. Cậu đặt tất cả lên bàn và thật tự nhiên, ngồi xếp bằng xuống nền đất trải bạt. Thấy Giotto vẫn đứng yên không phản ứng gì, Tsuna dượm hỏi, đôi mắt nâu trong sáng nhìn anh lo lắng. "Anh không sao chứ?"

Giotto lắc đầu có phần hơi lưỡng lự. Anh ngồi xuống đối diện với cậu bé. Mắt mê mẩn dõi theo từng hành động của cậu. Những cử chỉ nhẹ nhàng, uyển chuyển, và chuyên nghiệp. Cậu mở cái túi đựng những thứ trông như thực phẩm khô, đưa cho anh một miếng bánh màu trắng đục và bảo anh nếm thử, trong khi lắc mạnh bầu da bằng tay còn lại, để rồi rót ra hai ly thứ chất lỏng trăng trắng như sữa tươi; một cho anh, còn lại cho cậu.

"Airag." Tsuna giải thích đơn giản, mỉm cười.

"Airag…" Giotto lặp lại, nhận lấy cả hai với một nụ cười biết ơn. Anh hồi hộp cắn thử một miếng bánh. Dù cầm trên tay nó cứng như đá, nhưng khi vào miệng lại rất dẻo và thơm như sữa.

"Ngon thật đấy. Mẹ em khéo tay thật, Tsunayoshi." Anh trầm trồ; nhưng rồi anh sựng lại như thể chợt nhớ đến một chuyện quan trọng. "Nhắc mới nhớ, sao anh không thấy Nana nhỉ?"

Câu hỏi tưởng chừng như rất bình thường ấy khiến mọi hoạt động có thể có lúc bấy giờ của Tsuna dừng lại. Gương mặt hồng hào bỗng tái nhợt hẳn đi. Cậu cắn môi, đầu cúi gầm, hai tay cầm thật chặt cái tách, run rẩy. Khi cậu cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng, Giotto nghe tim mình thắt lại trước lời hồi âm không còn sót lại chút sự sống nào của cậu.

"Mẹ đã đi rồi, đến một nơi xa, xa lắm…" Tsuna thì thầm, "Ngay sau Tsagaan Sar mấy ngày. Mùa đông năm nay quá lạnh. Em…đã không giúp gì được cả."

Giotto bàng hoàng tiếp nhận thông tin như sét đánh bên tai. Một người như Nana không thể nào ra đi dễ dàng như vậy được. Không, chính xác là anh không tin bà ấy lại có thể bỏ rơi con trai của mình quá trẻ như vậy. Và anh còn chưa được trò chuyện với bà ấy một cách thẳng thắn, ít nhất là sau biến cố ấy – khiến bà phải tủi nhục dẫn đứa con mới bập bẹ biết nói đến ẩn cư ở vùng đất ít người biết tới thế này.

Trên hết thảy, anh còn nợ bà một lời xin lỗi!

Một cái khều nhẹ nơi ống tay áo cắt ngang mớ bòng bong trong đầu anh. Nụ cười dịu dàng của Tsuna đón chào anh như một cơn mưa đổ xuống một cách đồng đã khô héo: không được mong đợi nhưng lại rất đáng cảm kích.

"Nhưng anh có thể gặp được Mẹ đấy." Cậu quả quyết, một lần nữa giúp anh đứng dậy và lôi anh ra ngoài.

"Anh nhìn kìa. Mẹ ở ngay trên kia. Ngôi sao sáng nhất ấy, anh thấy không?" Em lên giọng, cố át đi tiếng gió rít của thảo nguyên. Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu, để cho khí trời lành lạnh tràn vào đầy hai buồng phổi. "Nếu đưa tay lên, em có cảm giác như thể mình có thể chạm tới vậy…gần lắm." Cậu giơ tay lên, bàn tay mở ra như thật sự muốn nắm lấy bầu trời.

Rồi cũng thật bất chợt, cậu ngân nga hát. Giọng hát tự do phóng khoáng của con người Nội Mông Cổ – giọng hát của thảo nguyên đại mạc. Một ngôn ngữ hoàn toàn xa lạ, song từng từ, từng từ một, lại thấm đẫm một nỗi nhớ day dứt làm rung động lòng người.

_Trong đất trời bao la rộng lớn  
Em mơ thấy mẹ đang cầu nguyện cho em_

_Mẹ đưa cho em sữa, thứ quý giá của đất trời  
Mẹ của em ở một nơi rất xa  
Trong khi những vì sao đang lấp lánh trên đồng cỏ xanh  
Em lại nghĩ về khuôn mặt ân cần của mẹ_

_Mẹ ở thiên đường và cầu nguyện cho em một cuộc sống bình an, hạnh phúc.  
Mẹ đang ở một nơi rất xa..._

Tsuna quay sang nhìn Giotto, cậu nắm lấy tay anh, mỉm cười.

_Trong giấc mơ, em thấy ngôi nhà thân yêu của mình hiện ra dưới ánh nắng mặt trời.  
Và mẹ đang hát những khúc ca êm đềm.  
Có một dải cỏ xanh trải dài trước nhà em.  
Mẹ em đang ở một nơi rất rất xa và chờ đợi em trở về..._

_Mẹ ở thiên đường và cầu nguyện cho em một cuộc sống bình an, hạnh phúc.  
_

Tsuna buông tay Giotto, rồi cậu tự xoay vòng, một tay đặt trước ngực còn một tay đưa lên cao. Áo choàng xòe ra theo từng nhịp chân bước.

_"Gởi" cho mẹ những "bông hoa thánh sương"  
Con có thể cảm nhận được từ ánh mắt của mẹ  
Con của mẹ đã bị đánh thức bởi giấc mơ  
Hãy đến đây mẹ của con  
Con mơ cỡi chim bạc bay trên bầu trời  
Con mơ mẹ mang cho con hạnh phúc  
Con trai của mẹ đang đến và làm ơn hãy đợi con_

Tsuna ngồi sụp xuống đất, thở hổn hển sau màn múa hát say sưa vừa rồi. Cậu nằm dài ườn ra luôn xuống đám cỏ. "Mỗi khi em hát, em thấy mẹ ở ngay đây thôi." Cậu lẩm bẩm, dõi theo những vì sao trên nền trời trong vắt.

Giotto tự nãy giờ chỉ biết đứng chết lặng đấy, còn chưa hoàn hồn trước màn trình diễn đáng kinh ngạc. Nhưng anh buông mình đánh phịch xuống nền cỏ theo gương cậu bé, ngắm nhìn cả dải ngân hàng chảy dài trước mắt. Không hổ danh một bầu trời đêm xứ hoang mạc.

Thở dài, Giotto buột miệng thốt ra câu hỏi vẫn đang bứt rứt cồn cào trong bao tử, "Em không thấy buồn sao Tsunayoshi?"

…

"Có chứ. Em có buồn chứ. Và cô đơn nữa…nhiều lắm." Tsuna lặng lẽ trả lời sau một khoảng dài im lặng. "Có nhiều đêm, em mơ thấy Mẹ ngồi bên cạnh. Mẹ vuốt tóc em và ôm em vào lòng. Nhưng khi em giật mình thức giấc, Mẹ không còn ở đây nữa…"

"Anh xin lỗi…" Chạnh lòng, Giotto không biết nên làm gì khác ngoài nói ra một câu nói rỗng tuếch thế này.

Tsuna lắc đầu, đôi môi khẽ nhoẻn một nụ cười buồn bã.

"Vậy em sống thế nào Tsunayoshi? Đơn độc ở một nơi lạnh lẽo thế này. Iemitsu lại không bao giờ chịu đến tìm em…" Giotto nói một cách bâng quơ, tâm trí anh giờ vẫn còn trôi dạt ở phương trời nào xa lắm.

"Cha _chưa_ tới gặp em." Tsuna nhanh chóng chữa lời, "Ông đang bận nên vẫn chưa đến tìm em được. Đến trước khi ra đi, Mẹ vẫn nói vậy. Nên em tin đó là sự thật."

"Mãi đến tận lúc ấy bà vẫn nói vậy sao?" Giotto đăm chiêu ngắm nhìn ngôi sao sáng mà Tsuna đã chỉ. Anh toan giơ tay lên như cậu bé đã làm, nhưng cuối cùng lại rụt tay về. Thay vào đó, anh nắm lấy tay cậu bé, khẽ siết lại như an ủi. Thấy Tsuna ngơ ngác nhìn mình, anh chỉ mỉm cười. "Ừ, rồi ông ấy sẽ đến tìm em thôi, anh hứa đấy Tsunayoshi."

"Em chăn cừu. Công việc cũng không quá khó khăn. Bọn trẻ ở đây đều phải phụ giúp gia đình từ rất sớm. Nên em quen rồi."

"Và em không hề đơn độc đâu nhé." Cậu nói thêm như thể trấn an Giotto. "Già làng Batukhan vẫn thường hay lui tới thăm em, còn mẹ Bayarmaa lại hay cho em sữa và thịt."

Giotto tròn mắt nhìn Tsuna trong suốt một giây dài, rồi anh gật gù, một lần nữa siết nhẹ bàn tay cậu. "Thật may mắn."

"Mà, em biết không Tsunayoshi," – một lúc sau anh thốt lên, phá tan sự tĩnh lặng của màn đêm – "em giống hệt mẹ em."

"Thế ạ? Vậy nên anh mới nhận ra em ạ?"

"Ừ, vừa nhìn anh đã biết đó là em."

"Sao anh quen Cha Mẹ ạ? Anh biết Cha đang ở đâu phải không?" Tsuna hỏi, hi vọng sáng lên trong đôi mắt nâu trong sáng.

Giotto mỉm cười dịu dàng. "Ừ, anh biết chứ. Nhưng anh không thể trả lời cho em bây giờ được. Anh xin lỗi, Tsunayoshi."

Thấy Tsuna ủ rủ xịu mặt, Giotto ân cần đỡ lời, "Nhưng có lẽ một ngày nào đó anh sẽ kể hết cho–"

Ngay khi câu nói còn chưa kết thúc, gương mặt cậu đã vội rạng rỡ hẳn lên. Cậu hỏi dồn, "Thật chứ? Anh không lừa em đó chứ? Rồi anh sẽ kể cho em nghe tất cả những câu chuyện của anh luôn chứ?"

Giotto chỉ nháy mắt một cách bí ẩn.

XXX

Cảm ơn em, Tsunayoshi, vì những giây phút tuyệt vời đêm qua.

_Mẹ ở thiên đường và cầu nguyện cho em một cuộc sống bình an, hạnh phúc._

Anh mong rằng em sẽ thật sự có được hạnh phúc ở nơi đây, hồn nhiên tự tại tránh xa mọi thị phi của cuộc sống phức tạp này…

_Mẹ ở thiên đường và cầu nguyện cho em một cuộc sống bình an, hạnh phúc…_

Nên anh sẽ để em ở lại đây, trong vòng tay của Tự Do. Anh xin lỗi…

_Anh cầu chúc cho em được hạnh phúc…Tsunayoshi._

Hi vọng chúng ta một ngày nào đó sẽ gặp lại nhau, nhé?

_Tạm biệt, em trai._

Giotto âm thầm đặt một nụ hôn lên trán cậu em cùng cha khác mẹ – nụ hôn chứa đựng tất cả sự yêu thương, lòng ngưỡng mộ và khâm phục vẫn tồn tại sâu kín trong trái tim anh mà anh chỉ vừa nhận ra mới đêm qua, cùng với những lời hứa hẹn.

Cứ như vậy, anh ra đi trong ánh bình minh.

_-La Fin-_


End file.
